


Coffee Strangers

by makotsuyami



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Coffee Shop, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, a little bit ooc, au where yugi and kaiba have never met before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makotsuyami/pseuds/makotsuyami
Summary: An over-crowded coffee shop is the best place to meet new people, right? Seto Kaiba would beg to differ. Will this less than ideal situation bring about the beginning of a beautiful relationship?





	1. Small Talk

Seto stared blankly at the wall, sipping his coffee, doing all that he could to avoid acknowledging the presence sitting right across from him. Today was apparently a big day for this coffee shop around the corner. When Seto arrived for some peace and quiet away from his office, he was instead forced to be seated in a couple's booth with a total stranger. He didn't fuss, though. He thought  _just ignore him and he'll ignore you. Then, you can get back to work._ The stranger parallel to him began tapping his finger rhythmically onto his mug, making Seto avert his eyes to the noise for just a second. Seto noticed there was a song playing over the speakers. Still, he didn't pay much mind.

"I love this song"

Seto snapped out of his trance and looked at the man in front of him. It was the first time Seto had actually gotten a good look at him. He was much shorter than Seto expected. "Oh? I've never heard it before." Seto replied.

The smaller man beamed at him, seemingly surprised that he even responded. "This is my favorite band. I've loved them since I was a little kid. I actually saw them in concert last month! It was incredible!" Seto smiled slightly, not really interested in keeping the conversation going, but he decided to humor him for a little longer.

"Wow. I've actually never been to a concert."

That single sentence must have broke something in the other man. It was like Seto just confessed to murdering his great grandfather. In a sudden burst of disbelief, the stranger shouted.

" _YOU'VE NEVER BEEN TO A CONCERT BEFORE?!_ "

Seto winced slightly as a few other people looked in the direction of their table. The shorter man blushed. "I'm sorry for shouting," he whispered, "I just can't believe that! Why haven't you ever been to a concert before?" Seto shrugged. He knew the answer. There's no reason to give more information than needed. "I just don't have the time."

"Really? You don't have time for a, like, 2 hour concert? What are you so busy with?"

"Work." 

"Work? Really? I have a job, too, and I manage to go out to concerts and stuff. Where do you work?" Seto sighed. Guess there's no getting around it anymore. 

"KaibaCorp."

"Ooooooh!" the stranger exclaimed, like that cleared up everything. "That's a huge company. No wonder you're so busy!" he laughed. "I'm curious, though. What's the boss like? I hear he's real uptight and scary! I've never met him before, but is he really like how everyone says he is?"

Kaiba couldn't help but chuckle. There's no harm in having a little bit of fun with this.

"Well, I know Seto Kaiba personally and I'd say he works harder than any man I've ever met before in my life. He's quite merciful, actually. With all the incompetence he has to put up with everyday, it's no wonder why he comes off so ruthless. He's intelligent, strong, and innovative. I truly believe everyone who opposes him is just jealous of his great talent and expertise." The inquisitive boy looked puzzled. "Is that really true?"

"Look it up and find out what he's like."

"Alright. My name's Yugi, by the way. I think I forgot to mention that earlier."

Kaiba looked at Yugi as he pulled out his smart phone and began typing. After a few moments, Seto saw the change in Yugi's face. He glanced up at Seto for a moment and then back at his phone, face contorting from confusion to sudden realization. Yugi groaned and placed his hand on his forehead. Seto couldn't help but laugh at this spectacle. Seconds later, Yugi began laughing, too.

"Well, now I  _really_ know why you've got no time for concerts! You don't just work at the company, you run the company! Knowing that, how do you have time to sit down at a coffee shop in the middle of the day? Don't you have to work?"

"I'm on break." Seto looked at the clock. Speaking of his break, there was only about 2 minutes left of it. Kaiba decided not to head out just yet. Yugi smiled.

"Oh! Well, there's a concert happening in the park nearby. It's a local band, I'm pretty sure. I saw them when I was walking over here. Would you..." Yugi stopped for a moment, suddenly becoming flustered. He mentally pinched himself for letting him lose his cool like that. He snapped out of it. "Would you like to go with me?" He finished with a smile.

Kaiba didn't know what to do. He stared at Yugi with wide eyes. Obviously, this has never happened to him before. He felt his face grow hot as he looked at the man he just found out the name of 5 minutes ago. He looked at the clock once more. His break was over. His break was over, but he didn't care. Mokuba could hold down the fort. Right now, the last thing on Kaiba's mind was work. He looked back at Yugi.

"Yes, I'd like that."


	2. New Horizons

Seto opened the door to his mansion slowly. It was 11:00 at night. He never meant to stay out so late. After the concert ended, he expected to go back home and never see this kid again. He expected the time they spent together to exhaust the poor boy. Seto wasn't used to people sticking around. A friendly smile was all it took to convince Kaiba to go out to dinner. Why? The whole night, he wondered that. Why was this kid so fixated on becoming acquainted with him? He just assumed he wasn't familiar with the process of making friends.

Thinking back on it, Seto wasn't sure he's ever truly made a friend. Long after they finished their dinner, Yugi and Kaiba sat in that little restaurant talking about many things. Perhaps he revealed too much. Being brought back into the comfort of familiarity must have knocked his sense back into him. Either sense or insecurities. They're basically the same thing, right?

He began to grow suspicious. Thoughts of Yugi being a spy for another company raced through his mind. He mentally relived every conversation they had, trying to decipher possible clues. Nobody would willingly associate with Seto Kaiba if they didn't want something in return. Thinking that made Seto feel cold. Perhaps he was used to it by now.

As soon as he focused his attention on something else, logic seemed to race back into his mind. How could going to a concert and talking about trading cards reveal any valuable company secrets? Seto scoffed. He needs a break.

As he walked into the living room of his home, he felt a strange presence in the room. Cautiously, he walked over to the light switch and flipped it on. Sitting in the closest arm chair, facing Seto, was none other than Mokuba, shooting daggers into Seto's skull with his gaze. Seto jumped when he saw the figure but then grew cross. "Mokuba, do you have any idea how late it is? You should be in bed."

Mokuba jumped out of his seat in a haste of unbridled rage. "You're one to talk! Where have you been?!"

This was a surprise to Seto. Mokuba didn't snap at him very often. It stung a little, he has to admit. "Mokuba, I know you were probably concerned, but it's really no big deal. Either way, it's nothing you need to know about. Go to bed now."

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "I've been up all night waiting for you. I deserve an explanation" Now, it was Seto's turn to roll his eyes. "Nobody asked you to do that." he said stubbornly. They glared at each other for a few moments. Both of them are too competitive to break. They're both aware of this, also. Seto decides to give Mokuba just enough information to satisfy him. Just enough to make him go to bed.

"Okay, fine. I was out for a coffee and I met this person who wanted to get to know me better. We went to a concert and dinner. That's it."

Mokuba quirked his eyebrow and a small smirk appeared on his face. Seto knew exactly what he was thinking. "Is this friend..." Mokuba began, "special to you?" Seto crossed his arms and scoffed a little too dramatically. "Oh come on, we just met." Mokuba giggled, "Love at first sight, Seto! Come on! Tell me about this mystery friend of yours!"

Seto groaned. "I'll tell you tomorrow. Just go to bed, please! I'm tired, too, you know."

Mokuba quickly made his way to the stairs, suddenly giddy about the idea of Seto having a crush. "You promise you'll tell me tomorrow?"

Seto sighed, "Yes... I promise." Mokuba wished him a quick goodnight before disappearing off into his room. Seto flopped down onto the sofa and placed his hands on his face. "I feel like I've just been interrogated..." he mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm writing this story for the Yu-Gi-Oh! Big Bang event. You can check it out on Tumblr @ygobigbang  
> So, this story will be concluding sometime in October when the event ends. Not sure how many chapters there will be in the end ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I'll try to update as much as possible, but I get busy a lot ;( I can guarantee there won't be any excruciatingly long hiatuses, though! I hope you enjoy! ＼(^-^)／


	3. Where've ya been?

Yugi slowly unlocked the door and turned the knob of his grandfather's game shop. It was 11 o' clock at night. All was quiet and Yugi sighed with relief when he noticed his grandpa hadn't stayed up waiting for him. As Yugi quietly walked up the stairs, he paused when he noticed a bright light shining from underneath his door. He wondered what it could be, then he remembered Joey was staying over for the night. He mentally scolded himself. Joey must have been here all night without him. Quickly, he walked to his room and opened the door. There was Joey, sitting on the floor watching TV. He looked over at Yugi and smiled.

"Hey, Yuge. Where've ya been?"

Yugi dropped down beside Joey and bowed his head. "Joey, I am so sorry I wasn't here! I completely forget that you were coming over and I got busy today all of a sudden! You shouldn't have had to stay here all alone! I completely understand if you're upset with me, from here-" Joey cut him off. 

"Yugi, what are you talking about? I'm not upset, don't worry." Yugi lifted his head. "You're not?"

"Of course not! I could never be mad at ya." Joey laughed, "but I am curious. Why are ya only just now getting home?"

Yugi smiled and looked away, remembering what a great night he had. Obviously, he hadn't hidden the giddy look on his face because Joey picked up on it real fast. His face was a mix of suspicion and surprise. Slowly, he leaned in closer. "Yugi... is there something ya aren't telling me?" he smirked. Yugi giggled and lightly shoved Joey back.

"Okay, okay. Since you asked, I'll tell you what happened. You will never believe who I met at the coffee shop." Joey was invested already. "Who?"

"Seto freaking Kaiba."

Joey gasped. "Seto Kaiba as in Kaibacorp Seto Kaiba?!"

"That's the one." Joey couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Oh my god. Well, what happened?"

Yugi smiled once again. Thinking about all that happened made him fill up with joy. He doesn't understand why, but being around Kaiba was so refreshing to him. Most of the night, Yugi did all the talking. It felt nice to have someone there who would listen, but wouldn't hesitate to give their input when you asked for it. Overall, it was a very pleasant experience. He would love to spend more time with Seto Kaiba. It felt odd for Yugi to think that. Who would expect a billionaire CEO to be someone you'd want to hang out with? It seems almost criminal. The feeling Yugi got when he spent time with Kaiba was different yet familiar. It didn't feel like he was hanging out with Joey or Téa, but it didn't feel like Kaiba was a stranger.

"Alright, I went to the coffee shop and it was so overcrowded and I had to share a table with Seto Kaiba. I didn't know it was him at first, it was so shocking when I found out! In my defense, I have trouble remembering faces. Anyway, we began talking about music and so we decided to go to a concert. It was so much fun and I'm pretty sure he was enjoying himself. When the concert ended, I really didn't want to say goodbye. For some reason, I wanted to spend more time with him. So, I suggested we go out to dinner. We ate and we talked all night. We spent hours at that restaurant. I had such a great time..."

Joey listened intently and was completely in awe when the story ended. "I cannot believe... you made friends with a stuck up, snobbish, billionaire. Yugi, I think you're capable of anything!" Joey laughed, "that is so awesome, man! I don't even have words!" Joey sat on the ground making multiple facial expressions as he took this all in. It was a humorous spectacle. Yugi felt like he was watching a tourist attraction. Joey's face suddenly shifted to serious.

"You really want to spend more time with this guy?"

Yugi flushed. "Yeah, well... he was really nice to me. I'd like to get to know him better."

Joey's face twisted into concern. It looked like he was having an internal battle on what to do. Yugi watched, wondering what Joey was so conflicted about. "Hey, Joey, what's the matter?"

"Are you sure? I'm not certain this is the right choice. I mean, I've heard a lot of nasty things about this guy. I don't want to scare you, but he sounds like a heartless monster. I admire your trusting nature and your ability to see the good in everything, but sometimes it's just not worth it. I don't want you to get hurt. I could never live with myself if that happened."

Yugi smiled softly, understanding Joey's concern. Yeah, he knows of all the horror stories regarding Seto Kaiba. He's not worried. For some seemingly unexplainable reason, Yugi trusted Kaiba. 

"Joey, I know where you're coming from. I don't think it's wise to judge someone based on another person's point of view. In all those stories you speak of, we never hear his side of it. Today, I met a person who was willing to stop working just to spend time with me. If he didn't care about others, he would've said no. I was a complete stranger! He wanted to get to know me. He opened himself up for just one night and that's all I need to know. There's more to this guy than meets the eye. I think- no, I know- underneath that cold front he puts on, there's a person who wants to make a friend. A lonely man who wants to burst out of his shell. It's very important to me. I want to be his friend. I want to know more about him. I'll be fine, don't worry. If it doesn't work out, I'll say you were right. Please, trust me."

Joey looked at Yugi for a moment. His eyes shifted from skepticism to complete trust. Joey knew Yugi. He knew that power of friendship worked on him. Thinking back on it, Joey remembered how him and Yugi became friends. He found similarities with the way that happened and the way this is happening right now. Optimistically, Joey imagined if Yugi's plan worked. He knew something good would come out of this either way.

"Alright, Yuge, you have my blessing." Joey smiled. Yugi beamed at his friend and leaped forward to give him a hug. Joey laughed and hugged him back. "Okay, okay. We should go to bed now. You're probably exhausted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comment! It really motivated me to write this chapter so soon. I realize that even though the Big Bang event ends sometime around October, my story doesn't have to last until then. So, this fic will just end when I let it. It has to end before the event ends, though. I'll try to make this as long as possible but I for some reason like writing really short chapters. Don't worry about the rating- it shall remain G throughout. I like to keep things light. Anyway, it was really fun writing Joey into this xD I didn't know how to write a Brooklyn accent so just imagine it lol. Thanks for all the support!!!


	4. So We Meet Again

The next day, Seto decided to return to that coffee shop. It was an impulse decision, really, but he never expected to meet Yugi once again. Yes, it was on his mind. He knew there was a chance, but he didn't get his hopes up. He liked to think the chance of seeing Yugi again wasn't the only reason he went back. So, when Seto saw Yugi walk through that door, he didn't know what to do. Does he wave Yugi over? Does he pretend he doesn't see him? Yugi looked around and spotted him. Seto continued staring at him; Yugi smiled and began walking over. Seto sighed, thankful for not having to do much. As he further approached, it seemed like excitement gradually began filling them both. Soon, they both had smiles on their faces. 

"Hey!" Yugi said when he sat down.

"Hi." Kaiba responded.

A short silence fell between them, neither knowing what to say next. It wasn't awkward for either, though. It was just a moment of "what next?" for them both. Yugi was the one to break the quiet. "So... what brings you here again?" Kaiba thought for a moment. He himself did not know. The coffee wasn't anything impressive and the atmosphere wasn't really his style. He just couldn't admit that he disliked the place, though. For some reason. "I just need a break from my office and this coffee house is... nothing like my office." Seto said, as he discovered it. He decided to leave the part about wanting to see Yugi again out. "Ah," Yugi replied, "That's understandable. So, it's your lunch break right now?" Seto nodded. 

"Guess you can't take another day off then, huh?" Yugi laughed. "No, no. I'm sure Mokuba won't mind running the place another day. Did you have something you wanted us to do today?" Yugi looked down at the floor, a small blush spread across his face. "Well... I thought we could go to my grandpa's game shop. He's got some really cool card and stuff. I figured it might be something you'd like. You don't have to go if you don't want to!"

Seto was quick to make sure Yugi didn't feel foolish. "Yeah, that sound great. I'll call Mokuba to see if he's fine with me going." Yugi smiled contently as Seto pulled out his phone. Mokuba answered. "Hey, Mokuba, are you okay with being in charge again? Yugi and I are visiting his grandpa's game shop." Seto heard Mokuba chuckle. "Sure, bro. Have fun!" He hung up. "Well," Seto smiled, "Let's go."

Seto's phone rang. Confused, he picked it up. It was Mokuba.

"Seto! There's an emergency! You need to come here right away!" Seto's brows furrowed. "What is it?" Mokuba paused for a moment. "I- I can't explain! You just need to get here quick!" Mokuba hung up. Seto sighed. "I have an emergency at work. I need to go check it out real fast... Do you want to just come with me and wait for a little bit? I'm sure it won't take too long to get taken care of." Yugi didn't look disappointed by this at all. In fact, he seemed more excited. "Sure!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! I'll write the next chapter tomorrow. It's literally 2am and I'm tired so I decided this was a good stopping point. I just felt bad because it's been a while since I last updated so I had to write something. Thanks for reading! <3


	5. Trial

Seto offered to drive Yugi over to KaibaCorp with him. In fact, he insisted. Yugi was so polite, he was willing to walk there. He wasn't used to being driven around. Usually, everywhere he needed to be was within walking distance. The luxury of a car wasn't a necessity in his life. Riding in Kaiba's car made him wish it was, though. It was like he was inside a moving mansion. Every aspect of that vehicle was something he could never afford. He wasn't jealous, no. He was in awe. Seto instructed the chauffeur to take them to KaibaCorp. The ride there was peaceful, but less than silent. Mostly, it was just Yugi looking around and touching things. Inspecting air vents, asking what each and every button did. It amused Seto, not in a demeaning way. He found Yugi's curiosity admirable and charming.

When they arrived at KaibaCorp, Seto nearly hopped out of the car. He wanted to get the problem fixed and over with as soon as possible. Yugi followed timidly. Such a large building was intimidating. Making sure to keep close, for fear of getting lost, Yugi jogged to catch up with Seto's rapid speed-walk. Seto opened the main doors of the facility to see Mokuba standing there, waiting for him.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here! Follow me!"

Seto didn't even have time to ask what the problem was before Mokuba ran off. He matched Mokuba's pace, Yugi following close behind. He led Yugi and Kaiba to the main workroom, where all their technology was manufactured. "Alright, Seto, go in there and you'll know what's up." Seto nodded and walked in, leaving Yugi and Mokuba in the lobby outside. Mokuba sat down on a bench outside the door and patted the space next to him, instructing Yugi to have a seat. Yugi was confused, but sat anyway.

"So," Mokuba began, "what are your intentions with my big brother?"

Yugi flinched. "W-what do you mean?" he sputtered.

Mokuba laughed. "No need to get so nervous, just answer the question! What's up with you two? You've been hanging out quite a bit." Yugi relaxed a little bit. He knew what was going on. Just a classic case of an overprotective brother. Remarkably, it was the younger one in this situation. How odd. It reminded him of Joey. Yes, exactly like Joey. Yugi chuckled.

"I can promise you, I have no desire to cause harm. I met Seto at that coffee shop, I'm sure you are already aware. He seems like he'd be a great friend. I want to get to know him better. If he's as good a friend as he is a brother, I'm sure we will get along just fine."

Mokuba seemed to think for a while. He looked into Yugi's eyes for a moment, as if all the truth lied in them and nothing else. They stared at each other for what seemed like minutes, even though it was probably only a few seconds. His face shifted from deep concentration to contentment. Mokuba looked away and smiled. "Alright..." he sighed, "I trust you. Be good to him, okay?" Yugi smiled as well. "I promise."

Seto suddenly burst through the door. "Mokuba, I talked to everybody in there and there's no emergency whatsoever!"

Mokuba stood up and took his brother's hand. "I know. The problem here was more of an... internal one. I think I've got it covered, though. Have fun on your day off!"

Seto watched in disbelief as Mokuba skipped away. "I cannot believe that kid." Yugi laughed. Kaiba smiled and looked apologetically towards Yugi, "Sorry for that waste of time. I don't know what he was thinking."

"No, no! It's fine. I didn't mind at all. Well, shall we?" Yugi said as he began walking toward the front doors. Seto nodded and followed suit. Their next journey lied at the Kame Game Shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, just like I promised! Again, I'm writing this at 2am. Not sure why I get inspiration to write at this specific hour lol Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Sudden and New

Seto had to admit, walking with Yugi was nice. Since Yugi politely refused another ride in his expensive car, Kaiba decided it could be worth it to spend more time with Yugi whenever possible. Yeah, KaibaCorp was a bit further away from the game shop than the coffee shop was, but neither of them minded. It was a nice day and Kaiba could use the exercise. He spends most of his time sitting at a computer anyway. As they began their journey, there was a pleasant silence between them. They find that being in each others' company is enjoyable whether they are speaking or not. Kaiba especially appreciated this fact. He never feels pressured to spark up a conversation, and Yugi doesn't mind that he's not the one to initiate it all the time. When they grew closer, however, Yugi began to feel jittery.

"Man, I'm excited for you to see the shop! I think you'll really like it! I can't wait for you to meet my grandpa and-" he stopped, feeling suddenly anxious. Yugi hadn't thought about an encounter with Joey up until this moment. Kaiba looked over, concerned about the abrupt pause. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I- oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking about whether I'd see my friends there or not."

Sounds fake. "Did you get in a fight with them or something?" Yugi laughed. "No, no. It's just... I have a friend named Joey who was hesitant to allow me to be your friend. He's got twisted views about you... mostly based off of media interpretations. I talked to him about it and convinced him that you were a really great guy-" Yugi felt a slight blush spread across his cheeks, embarrassed for a seemingly unknown reason. Unknown to him, at least. He continued, "and I'm sure he listened, but I'm just worried that he might get a little... weird."

Kaiba flustered at the information Yugi just revealed to him. He never realized Yugi thought about this so much. He didn't know what to say. Does he say "yeah, I think about you all the time, too?" No, that's weird. Does he thank Yugi for considering him a friend? Of course he's thankful but he's afraid that will make things awkward. Is he relieved? Yes. He knows he wants Yugi in his life. He's glad at least some effort is being put in on the other side. Yugi is  _fighting_ for him for Ra's sake. What does he do with that? He plays it cool. That's what he does.

"Don't worry, I've handled 'weird' before. I'm sure we'll be just fine."

Yugi smiled, grateful for Kaiba's input. It made him feel a little better. The wind picked up and they got closer to the game shop. Yugi began rambling about all the cool games they had in their shop and Seto decided to peek over at Yugi. He was looking straight ahead, smiling and talking as the wind blew his hair back the way it does in shampoo commercials. How unfair. The sun shone onto Yugi's face in a way that made him look youthful and bright. At this point, Seto was staring. His heartbeat grew to an unusual pace, which confused him. He wasn't walking  _that_ fast, right? As this went through his mind, he noticed his face began to feel hot, too. At first he figured he should take off his jacket, but even he realized this was different from anything he's felt like before. Seto considered his options. Maybe he was sick? No, he felt fine. Maybe he was tired? No, it's not too late and he just had coffee earlier. Maybe he was scared? No, what would he be scared of? Maybe he was... A flash of sudden heat went to his face and he felt a drop in his stomach at the mere idea of what he just considered. He felt like he was choking. Yugi looked over at him and his eyes went wide. He couldn't look away.

"S-sorry. I'm talking too much again, aren't I?" Yugi laughed nervously.

"No- no! That's not it. I'm just really interested in what kind of games you have at the shop." Kaiba stammered. That's the first time in his life Kaiba felt unprepared or even flustered when giving a response to anyone. He felt pathetic, but ignored it when he noticed Yugi perk up by what Seto said. He didn't realize what a nervous wreck he was. Thank goodness.

 

Not too long after that, they finally arrived at the game shop. Yugi excitedly opened the door for Kaiba and they walked in. Grandpa was at the counter and Joey was sitting in a chair off the the side, reading a comic book. He looked up slightly and eyed Kaiba. Seto could feel it. But he didn't look over.

"Yugi! Who's this you brought here?" Grandpa asked, cheerily. Now, Seto knew where Yugi got his attitude from. It must run in the family.

"Hi, grandpa! This is Seto Kaiba! I met him at the coffee shop a few days ago! We came here to check out the games!"

Grandpa's face was filled with joy as he got up to greet Seto. "Oh, how wonderful! A new friend! Have a look around; I hope you find something you like!" Grandpa shook Seto's hand. "Thank you, sir." Kaiba smiled politely. When Grandpa was heading back to the counter, Kaiba heard him whisper to Yugi "he's polite" on his way there. Kaiba chuckled. He risked taking a glance at Joey, only to find that he was staring daggers into him. Seto stared back, not as intently, but just enough to show that he was fully aware. Seto snapped out of it when Yugi grabbed his arm and started leading him to the cards. Kaiba felt unreasonably happy about the gentle gesture. 

They looked and laughed, browsing the differently cards and picking a nice selection for Seto to take home. He already owned those cards, but he wanted to make Yugi happy and help his grandpa's store. Seto shared occasional knowledge that absolutely blew Yugi's mind. He could keep this up forever. In fact, he wanted to. Seto could tell Yugi kept glancing back at Joey. He knew it was driving him crazy. Seto whispered, "Do you want to go talk to him?" Yugi's eyes shot up at Kaiba, shocked that he noticed. His face softened and he nodded. Yugi began walking over there. Seto decided it wasn't his place to watch. He continued to pretend to look at cards.

When Yugi came back, he was smiling. Not an excited smile, but a content one. "He will be fine."

Seto looked back and Joey was reading his comic book once again. He nodded and walked with Yugi to the counter to pay. On the way back home, Seto had a lot to think about...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba.exe has stopped working  
> Yeah I decided I wanted to pick! things! up! Kaiba doesn't know what love is. Also Yugi is a literal angel. What cards did they get? 50 copies of Pot of Greed. Welp see ya later!


	7. Confiding

_Alright, Yugi Muto. Think. What is going on?_ Yugi lied on his back, staring at the ceiling. It was midnight. Thoughts of the past raced through his mind for the first time. Days before, he didn't even think too much of it. But all of a sudden, he's become very... confused. He knew he was feeling something, he just didn't know what.

_Okay, what's got me so worked up lately? Why do I suddenly feel on edge? Kaiba is just a new friend, right? I've made plenty of friends before. This feels... different, though. I don't know why. When I'm with Joey, I get a certain feeling. It's a comfortable feeling, like someone I can trust. When I'm with Kaiba, I have that same feeling... yet I don't. This is pointless. Do I like Kaiba? Yeah, of course. Can I trust Kaiba? I think so. Do I want Kaiba to be with me for a long time? I... yes, I do. Yes. Why?_

After hours of his mind running circles around itself, he decided he needed to take a walk. Maybe that could clear his head. When he got downstairs, he saw Grandpa wiping down the counters with a cloth. 

"Grandpa? What are you doing up?"

Grandpa jumped slightly, but eased when he saw it was just Yugi. "Oh, hello, Yugi. I always come down here when I'm having trouble sleeping. I guess you're not doing too well, either, huh? Is there something on your mind?"

Yugi flinched at the seeming awareness Grandpa had for his situation. How could he know?! Instead of questioning his apparent psychic abilities, Yugi decided to walk over to Grandpa and have a seat. Maybe some insight from him could be of use.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot-"

"About that Kaiba boy?"

Yugi stopped. His face displayed an emotion of confusion and utter disbelief. "I- how did you..."

"Oh, trust me, Yugi. I know everything that goes on around here. As soon as you walked in the door with that young man, I knew what was up."

"Really? Would you... mind telling me, then?" Yugi laughed. Grandpa paused for a moment.

"Love."

Yugi choked. He spent a while sputtering over his own words, trying to create a coherent sentence. It failed miserably, though. His brain and his mouth just wouldn't work together. After moments of wild facial expressions and incomprehensible noises, he managed to spout "I- I don't- what?"

"Oh, please. I see the way you act around him. That's love if I ever saw it. You suspected it too, didn't you?"

Yugi blushed. No, the thought never crossed his mind. Before now. Now, his emotions suddenly made sense. It was like all the truth had suddenly been awoken from within. He knew why his heart raced whenever Seto was near. He knew why he caught himself staring at Kaiba for longer-than-normal periods of time. He knew why he still thought about Kaiba even after he had gone. These feelings, which felt normal back then, felt so out of place now. They felt so different. Now that he knew they were special, he didn't know what to do with them. He didn't know how to act. What does this mean?

"Maybe... I think I am. In love with him. But... now what do I do?"

Grandpa smiled. He placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Do what you think is right." 

Yugi looked at him with soft eyes. He smiled, as well. "Thank you, Grandpa. Goodnight."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the sweet comments! They really make my day!


	8. Dinner Plans

The next morning, Yugi awoke to the sound of his phone ringing. It was Seto Kaiba.

"Yugi. Come have dinner with me."

When Yugi arrived at Kaiba's mansion, he didn't know what to expect. He had never been there before. Would Kaiba be an entirely different person in the comfort of his own home? Would he feel out of place here? Hesitantly, he knocked on the door. Not more than a few seconds later, Seto opened it.

"Hello, Yugi. Come on in."

Slowly, he walked inside, taking his time to marvel in the beauty of Seto's home. He couldn't believe somebody lived here. It looked like it was from magazine. Little trinkets decorated the shelves and walls. Yugi couldn't help but snicker when he saw a small statue of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the mantle of his fireplace. That brought him back to the reality that Seto was someone he knew. He relaxed once again.

Yugi stepped into the kitchen and furrowed his brow when he realized nothing was cooking. He looked to Seto, confused.

"Dinner isn't here yet. I ordered some Chinese food. I figured you'd- if it's not okay, I can order something else-"

Yugi smiled. "It's fine." Mokuba walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Mokuba!"

Mokuba waved at Yugi and turned to Seto, pulling him down slightly by his jacket. He spoke softly, almost as if he didn't want Yugi to hear. "Is food here yet?" Seto sighed. "I don't know. I'll go call them and check to see if it's ready."

Seto left the room. Yugi noticed Mokuba's appearance. He looked tired and pale. His eyes weren't focusing on anything, like he was daydreaming. "Hey? Mokuba? Are you okay?" As soon as he said that, Mokuba's eyes snapped up quickly and he started to fall forward. It was a slow descent, and Mokuba tried to grab onto something to catch his fall. Yugi rushed over there and stopped him in the nick of time.

"Woah! Mokuba, come on, you need to sit down. Seto!-" Yugi's mouth was covered up by Mokuba's hand. "Don't." he whispered, "I don't want Seto to worry about me."

Yugi was in shock. "What do you mean? He needs to know about this. What's going on with you?"

"Well..." Mokuba began, "Seto has been gone a lot lately. And the past few days, he hasn't been around to... remind me to eat. Yeah, sometimes I can't forget to eat. I know I need to but I just... don't until he tells me to. I'm not sure why, I guess it's a habit. Maybe I just get distracted a lot. Maybe-"

Yugi shot up and marched to their pantry, determined. "What are you doing?" asked Mokuba. Yugi thought for a moment and grabbed a few dry ingredients, then walked over to the counter. He slammed them down. "I'm making dinner."

A few moments later, Seto walked back into the kitchen. "They said the food was still being cooked so it could be more than thirty minutes- what are you doing?"

Yugi looked over to him with the face of pure aggression. Pure motherly aggression. "I'm making dinner." Seto stepped back slightly, obviously shaken by his intense response. He nodded and took a seat, too frightened to argue. "I guess we can save the Chinese for later..." he mumbled.

"I hope you like pasta." Yugi said, as he was setting the table. Seto smiled. When Yugi passed out the plates, he noticed Mokuba had a lot more food than they did. He figured it was just a mistake in measurement on Yugi's part. He thought nothing more of it.

Dinner was filled with pleasant conversation and laughter. Even after they had finished eating, none got up to put away their plates. They stayed seated, choosing to spend as much time with each other as possible. None wanting the night to end. Only when Seto saw the clock striked 10 did he decide to bring up the reality of Yugi having to go home sometime that night. "The food was extraordinary. The best I've had in a long time, really. It feels good to have a home-cooked meal once in a while, right, Mokuba?"

Mokuba smiled and looked to Yugi. "Right."

"It's getting pretty late. I guess you want to start heading out, huh?"

"I guess that'd be smart." Yugi sighed. He pulled out his phone and gasped when he saw 11 missed calls from Grandpa. Quickly, he called him back.

"Grandpa? What's wrong?! Is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine! But there's a big storm coming this way! I called earlier to tell you to come home quickly, but it's too late! Look outside."

Yugi walked over to a window and peeked out. He saw trees nearly bent all the way to the ground from the wind. It was raining hard and loud. The darkness only made it more scary.

"Yugi, I don't think you can drive in this weather." Grandpa said. "You'll have to stay put until the weather clears. Hopefully it won't be more than a few hours. Is that alright?"

Yugi looked to Seto and he nodded. "Yes, it's alright. Promise me you'll stay safe, Grandpa."

"I promise, Yugi. Goodnight and be careful."

"I will be. Goodnight."

He hung up. He looked over to Seto with concern on his face. "We should turn on the news."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating on Saturday! I had my Prom that night and I didn't come home until 1am lol...


	9. Forces

In the midst of the storm, they decided to continue their dinner conversations while watching the news broadcast on Mokuba's phone. The storm was going to last until morning. Sitting back down, they talked for another hour. When 11:00 came around, Seto sent Mokuba to bed, much to his dismay. "Seems like you'll have to stay the night." Seto said, as he looked outside at the still-raging tempest. Yugi sighed, feigning disappointment. Truly, though, he was quite excited. He'd never had a sleepover with Kaiba before. Thinking this made him feel like a middle-schooler, but he didn't pay much mind.

"That's alright. It's getting pretty late. Where do you think I should sleep?"

"I have quite a few guest rooms, you could-" In the middle of Seto's sentence, the power went out. Yugi stood there in the pitch black, rummaging in his pocket for his phone. He was actually rather afraid of the dark, and in his haste for light he found his phone quickly. He turned the flashlight on directly into Seto's eyes. "Gah! Sorry!" he turned it away. "It's fine. Shine that light over here, I need to call someone to turn on the backup generator."

"Shouldn't it turn on by itself?"

"Well, I never thought I'd actually use the thing so we have a portable generator. This place isn't usually prone to power-outages. In fact, this is the first one we've ever had. I really don't know how to use the thing." Seto typed Isono's number into his phone, only to be met with an automated message. "And there's no signal." He groaned, frustrated. That's when Yugi got an idea. 

"Hey, don't get upset. Let's just wait for the power to come back on. Maybe we can start the fireplace?"

Seto looked up and nodded his head. He gestured for Yugi to follow him into the living room. Helping Seto to see what he was doing, they got the fire started. "Have a seat on the floor, I'll be right back."

When Seto came back, he had a pile of blankets and pillows in his arms. Yugi got excited and went over to help him spread them across the floor. "What's all this?" he asked. "I figured it'd be best if we were closer to the fire. And we might as well be comfortable."

Yugi smiled. He really never expected such a homely gesture coming from Kaiba. It felt nice. Being in his presence, surrounded by warmth made him feel happy. Yugi felt like he was floating on air. "Are you warm now?" Seto asked abruptly, snapping Yugi out of his thoughts. "Yes, I am" he responded. "You can go to sleep now, if you want." Yugi furrowed his brow. Did Seto not want to stay up with him? Did he misunderstand his intentions? Feeling foolish, Yugi stuttered "W-well, we can stay up and just... talk. If you're okay with that- you don't have to, if you're tired-"

"Alright." Seto stopped him, "What do you want to talk about?"

Yugi was taken aback. He hadn't thought of that. "Hm... let's talk about you. Tell me about yourself." Seto chuckled. "Really?  _That's_ what you want to talk about?" Yugi nodded and Seto realized he was serious. He thought for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to open up completely. When he looked at Yugi, he realized he had nothing to hide. They were already there. Slowly, he exhaled and began his story.

"Well, when I was a child, my parents died. Mokuba and I were sent to an orphanage. Our experience there was awful. We had troubles with the other kids, we never felt like we belonged. Everyday we imagined what life would be like once we were free. I was determined to make a comfortable life for my little brother. I got my chance when Gozaburo Kaiba came in for a visit. That was what I thought we needed. A taste of a life without worry. He was rich. In this world, money is what keeps you safe. I managed to get him to adopt us. I thought it would be best. Our life with him was worse than the orphanage could even begin to be," Seto saw Yugi's expression of sorrow already. Internally, he smirked. Maybe he regret asking in the first place, "I won't get into the gruesome details, but I wiggled my way to the top with hard work and perseverance. I betrayed Gozaburo and took the company he never deserved. I will continue to make life for Mokuba something he can be proud of. No matter what."

They sat in silence, Yugi looking to the fire. He turned to Seto, almost in despair. It wasn't a hopeless emotion. He held empathy in his heart that overwhelmed his actions. He took Seto's hand. "I'm sorry." he whispered softly. Seto felt his jaw clench. He thought of this story millions of times. He thinks of it every day. It turned into something he no longer felt sorry about. Having someone respond like this brought back the idea that, yeah, what happened to him was something nobody should ever have to go through. Seto returned the notion, holding Yugi's hand. They sat for a while, both looking down but in different directions. The position soon became something different. Seto felt his heartbeat quicken and he was no longer thinking of the events that just happened. No, all he could think of was the fact that Yugi was holding his hand.

Yugi felt the same, as well. He felt a familiar heat rush to his face. The same heat that makes its appearance whenever he catches himself staring at Seto for longer than normal. Taking a chance, he decided to look up at Seto only to find that Seto was looking back at him, just the same. Usually, at this time, Yugi would quickly look away. But, for some reason, when he locked gazes with Seto, he couldn't look away. A force pulled them together. It was the same force that previously had told them to pull away. Every time either of them wanted to say something, the force that told them to stop was now telling them to go. All at once, it conveyed the message that both parties wanted the same thing. Seto and Yugi came into a mutual agreement that, in this moment, they both had the will to do what they feel. And what they felt was the same.

Yugi's legs moved all on their own and he lifted himself to his knees, never letting go of Seto's hands. Seto turned slightly, facing Yugi completely now. Slowly, he began leaning forward. He could hear them both breathing. Short, shallow breaths that he couldn't bother to pay attention to. He felt himself struggling to keep his balance and lightly set his hands on Seto's shoulders. As they grew nearer, Yugi heard no protest from Seto. Looking into his eyes, seconds away from reaching his lips, he could see something new. Something he'd never seen before. It was an almost vulnerable expression, and it made Yugi's chest swell when he saw it. Stopping before making contact, he took one more deep breath. Then, suddenly, the power came back on.

Yugi looked up, shocked by the sudden light, and turned back to Seto. They both looked embarrassed and shaken by what almost happened. Swiftly, Yugi backed away from Kaiba. "I- I-"

Seto stood up, face fully flushed and eyes looking in all directions, never meeting Yugi's. "I think I'd better go to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Yugi said, quietly. When Seto was gone, Yugi collapsed backwards onto the ground in exasperation. "What am I doing?" he mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muahahahahahaha


	10. Blame the Heat

Yugi awoke to the faint smell of smoke and sunlight peeking through the window. He was still lying on the ground, curled up around multiple blankets. The fire was gone; He assumed a maid was responsible for putting it out. Sighing, he sat up and remember all that had happened previously. Mostly, he remembered how foolish he was for initiating such a reckless move. Seto must have hated him. There's no way he could show his face when Seto came down the stairs. Yugi decided he had to go. Polite as he was, he didn't want to leave without thanking Seto for letting him stay over. He left a note.

_Dear Seto,_

_Thank you for letting me stay over last night. I really appreciate the kindness you've showed me. But you don't have to pretend anymore. I have a family emergency, so I have to go. I'm sorry._

_Sincerely, Yugi_

Yugi scowled at his dishonesty. Why couldn't he just say what he felt? Nevertheless, Yugi set the note on the coffee table and hurried out the door.

"Yugi? Aren't you going to stay for breakfast?"

Yugi turned around and saw Mokuba standing at the end of the stairs, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Sorry, I can't. My grandpa... uh.... fell down the stairs... and I need to help him..."

Mokuba gasped, "Oh! I'm so sorry! I hope he's alright!"

"Yeah, me too!" Yugi bolted out the door and ran for home. His heart was already racing. It wasn't often that he had to lie to a friend. He felt horrible. Even more, he felt hopeless. Ruining his friendship because of one silly mistake? God, how he hated the heat of the moment. That's the only thing he could blame it on.

After a while, he arrived home and Grandpa was sitting at the counter. "Oh! Yugi! You're home early! I'm glad to see you're safe!"

"Yeah, I'm glad you're alright, too."

Joey swung open the door to the shop, startling both Yugi and Grandpa. "Mornin'!" he shouted.

Yugi smiled, relieved to see a familiar face. It gave him comfort to be around someone he knew well. Someone he could trust. In that moment, it seemed like Joey was the only one who could help him. Like Joey was his only hope. He ran over and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Yugi, what's up?" Joey laughed. Yugi began to sob. "W-woah, what's the matter, bud?" He hugged Yugi back, soothingly stroking up and down his spine, trying to calm him down as he waited out the storm. It was relaxing, but didn't stop countless tears from staining Joey's shirt. Grandpa watched the scene play out, concerned but not helplessly worried. He felt like he knew the reason for all of this. Quietly, he snuck into the back room, wanting Yugi and Joey to be able to talk in private.

Once Joey heard Yugi's breathing steady, he leaned back to look at him. "Are you ok?" Yugi nodded. "What's buggin' ya?"

Yugi let out a shaky breath and looked to the side. "Hey, you can tell me anything, pal."

"Okay, so... I stayed over at Kaiba's place last night-" Joey's face immediately shifted to anger. Like he knew it all along. "It's not like that... he didn't do anything wrong.... I messed up. I messed up bad. I'm not sure our friendship can exist anymore."

Joey scoffed. "What could you have done to mess things up so bad?"

Yugi felt tears prickling the corners of his eyes once again. He swallowed hard. "I.... h-he was.... I got caught up in the moment and I... tried to...."

Joey silenced him by holding up his hand. "I think I've got the idea. You don't need to push yourself. Do you...  _like_ Kaiba?"

Yugi blushed. "...yes..." he whispered softly.

Joey smiled. "Well, what makes you think he doesn't feel the same way?" Yugi was about to protest, but Joey spoke too quickly. "He may have reacted in a way that  _seemed_ like he didn't want anything to do with that, but you probably just flustered him! Do you seriously think anyone's tried to make a move on that guy before? I can guarantee you that's the first time he's ever even thought about kissin'!"

Yugi considered for a moment that Joey may be right. A warm hand gently grasped his shoulder. "Trust me, any guy would be lucky to have you. Just talk to him." 

Yugi let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. He smiled and brought Joey back into a hug. "Thank you." 

Joey grinned in an affectionate, warm way. "No problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this weekend! I had to attend graduation on Saturday and I was busy on Sunday! I wrote this during class lol. Oh yeah! I dropped out of the Big Bang event thing :/ I didnt read the rules very well lol but I will still finish this fic! And it wont affect the updating schedule at all!


	11. Joey to the Rescue

Two days had passed. Yugi knew he had to go talk to Seto, but his fear overwhelmed his being. Somewhere in his mind, he hoped Seto would call. But he didn't check his phone. He refused to even look at it. He was paralyzed in his home, afraid of being rejected and scorned. Afraid of losing his friend. When Joey came to visit that day, he encouraged Yugi to go. It was much harder than it seemed to work up the courage to even think about going. They talked and bickered for minutes, but soon Joey realized maybe patience was a virtue. He'd let Yugi take his time. A sensitive situation like this requires tiptoeing. Joey Wheeler, a man who does not know how to tiptoe, decided to take matters into his own hands. Without a word, he left the game shop and headed over to Kaiba's mansion.

He knocked on the door, quite aggressively. He was determined to solve this as quickly as possible. Seconds later, a disgruntled looking Seto Kaiba opened the door. He looked down and his face shifted to disgust when he realized who it was. "What do you want?"

Joey scoffed. "Such a warm welcome. What happened with you and Yugi a few nights ago?"

Seto's eyes grew wide and he reached over to slam the door. "I don't have anything to say to you-" Joey stopped the door. "Kaiba, you're killing him!" Seto stopped and lowered his arm. "What do you mean?" he scoffed.  


"This whole problem is torturing that kid! That's why I'm here! He won't even leave the house, Kaiba! I know you couldn't care less about the feelings of others, but you have him convinced you care about him! Now, if that's a lie, I don't know what I'll do to ya! But it'll be somewhere along the lines of my fist meeting with your face-"

"Keep your threats and get lost. I can deal with this on my own."

"Deal with?! Is this all just a game to you? You know how he feels! Even an idiot like you could understand that he's in love with ya-" Joey stopped and put his hands over his mouth. Whoops. Quickly, he tried to take it back. "I- I mean he - you're a really important friend to him and... he-"

Seto held his hand up in an order to stop. He took a few seconds to assess the situation. Confusion and embarrassment rushed over his features. "Is that why he... Oh, I'm an idiot!" he cried, shoving Joey aside and running out the door. "Hey! Where are you goin'?" Joey called. Seto didn't answer. He just kept running. Running towards the Kame Game Shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! Sorry. I might update twice this week because of that. I just figured this was a good place to stop. I appreciate feedback! It even motivates me to write quicker.


	12. Finale

Seto ran with such a fervent pace he didn't think anything could stop him. Determination seeped through his skin, and the people on the streets noticed. Nobody dared to stop him. Some looked with admiration, some with amusement. They all knew he had somewhere to be. Somewhere important. The most important place in the world to him, at this moment. He wouldn't let himself feel tired. When his body begged for a break, he convinced himself he was alright. Keeping a steady breathing rate was easy, but soon his abdomen began to burn. Still, he ignored it. His will was strong. It remained strong until the Kame Game Shop was in his sights. He ran faster.

As he approached the door, he decided to take a second to catch his breath. He could hear himself wheezing and mentally scolded himself. In just a few moments, he could no longer wait. Never could he remember a time when he felt this impatient. He knocked on the door with his free hand, still hunched over with the other on his knee. When he heard footsteps approach, he straightened himself up and made his breath sound as steady as possible. Yugi opened the door and looked up at him, his mouth agape. They stared at each other, both suddenly frozen. Finding it difficult to form words, neither of them spoke. A heavy tension formed in the air, Seto seemingly forgot what he came there to do. His mouth opened occasionally, attempting to make a sound, never breaking eye contact. His throat felt dry. It was until Yugi spoke when he snapped out of it.

"Seto, I-"

Abruptly and passionately, Seto lunged forward and met Yugi's lips with his own. Yugi's eyes blew wide open. Complete shock froze all of his functions. He stood there, still, while Seto also stood there, still.  At this point, Seto was no longer sure of what to do. He'd never kissed anyone like this before. Awkwardly, he looked for something to grasp onto. He decided on Yugi's waist. When this happened, Yugi began to relax. He felt relieved. He felt safe. Giving Seto confirmation that he was alright with this, he wrapped his arms around his neck. He felt Seto smile into the kiss. This made him happy. It made him feel like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. This whole time, Yugi believed he ruined everything. He wasn't sure he could ever face Seto again. Thinking of that made Yugi fill with great dread. The thought that your best friend resented you is a grim one. But, right now, Yugi could do anything. Elation and joy filled his being and he began to laugh. Yugi began to laugh while his lips were still on Seto's. Reluctantly, Seto pulled back and smiled.

"What are you laughing about?"

Yugi smiled, a blush still on his face, "I'm just so happy. I thought you hated me."

"I don't think I could ever." Seto laughed, pulling him back in for another kiss.

The days that followed felt like a dream. Joey hadn't seen Yugi smile as brightly as he did in a long time. Mokuba had never seen Seto so comfortable with someone other than him. It was a breath of fresh air for everybody. Not only did Yugi have a friend, he also had a lover. The torch had been passed. Joey knew he was in safe hands. There was nobody else that could love Yugi the way Seto did. They were inseparable.

It's as if it were always meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't know this would be so short! I guess that's the end, huh? Maybe- if you guys want- I can make some bonus chapters? Or maybe a sequel? But, for now, this is officially complete! Thank you so much for reading, I had a wonderful time writing it! I love and appreciate all the feedback you guys have given me! Until next time, see ya!


	13. BONUS: Official Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's the bonus chapter I thought about writing. It's their first official date- dinner at Yugi's house.

"Hey, big bro, what are you so worked up over?" Mokuba asked, noticing Seto pacing with a slight shake in his step.

"I'm not worked up, really. I'm just... thinking. Yugi's having me over at his house for dinner and-"

"WHAT!?"

Seto jumped and furrowed his brow, whipping around to face Mokuba. He was staring at him, wide-eyed and mouth agape. "Why are you reacting like this?" he asked in a monotonous voice. 

"Seto... this is your first real date with him!"

"Oh, please. We've gone plenty of places before."

"No! Not romantically!" Seto thought for a moment. "That's true, I guess... but so what?"

"So what?! This is important! You've got to make a good impression! It's at Yugi's house, right? His grandfather is obviously going to be there! What are you going to do about that?"

"Uh... be myself?" 

Mokuba scoffed in an unbelievably dramatic way, making Seto scowl. "Oh, alright then. What should I do, charm master?"

The sarcastic nickname made Mokuba chuckle. He wasn't really sure on what advice to give, really. Most of his badgering was to tease Seto, but he decided to think of something anyway. "Just be really sweet. Drop in lots of compliments. Try to think of every single time you've wanted to compliment Yugi and just let 'em out tonight."

"I'd be there for hours." Seto responded with a smirk, only halfway joking. Mokuba pretended to gag. "Okay, good luck, bro!" he said as he went back up to his room.

Seto sighed. He had a plan already, but after that discussion he wondered if he should be taking a different approach. Sure, being kind to Yugi in front of his grandpa was a given way to earn his trust, but was it enough? Thinking back on it, Seto had a lot of experience dealing with older gentlemen, but those were strictly business relations. Those cold-hearted sticklers were hardly normal. Just from meeting him in the Game Shop, Seto knew he had a different aura to him. It was warm, very similar to Yugi's. Here's something Seto has never dealt with before: convincing someone he was a good guy. This was going to be a challenge.

___

He approached the shop with a false confidence. That's how he made it through many things. If he told himself he wasn't nervous, everything would work itself out. But even in the back of his mind, he knew there was no pretending. Dread was already beginning to fill his chest. When Yugi opened the door, some of that eased away. He made sure to remember how grateful he was for that.

"Hi, Seto." he smiled, "Come on in, dinner's almost ready."

Yugi lead him into the kitchen, even though he told him he could wait in the dining room. Seto insisted on helping out in some way. As he watched Yugi stir a pot of curry, he felt a sense of warmth fall over him. It was like a home. Different from his, but very comforting. He looked aside as he felt himself smile, not wanting to explain to Yugi the reason for his contentment.  "Alright," Yugi said with a soft sigh, "I think we're ready."

They set up the table in quiet. Once they had three plates ready, Grandpa made his was into the room. "Oh, hello, Kaiba!" he exclaimed with a grin, "I didn't know you had arrived! How are you?"

Seto reached out to shake his hand. "I'm doing well. Thank you for having me over."

"Oh, it's no problem, son! We love company. Yugi's told me a lot about you."

Seto glanced over at Yugi, seeing his eyes spring up and quickly look over to Grandpa in a silent plea to be quiet. He chuckled, "Oh, really?"

"Yes, I've heard many stories." Grandpa winked and Yugi felt his bones crumble inside of him, "You sound like a fine, upstanding young man."

As they spoke, they settled down in their seats. "Thank you very much." Seto rested his hand on Yugi's knee from under the table, shaking it slightly as if to say "everything's fine". Yugi let his shoulders relax. Dinner began in a peaceful silence. Nobody really knew what to say, but Seto was liking the way things were heading. He'd hoped the night would continue like this, so he wouldn't risk saying something he shouldn't. Instead, Grandpa spoke up, trying to begin a conversation.

"So, Seto, what do you do?"

"Well, I'm in charge of running the company-"

"No, no. I already know all about that. I'm saying, what do you do for fun?"

That really threw Seto off. What did he do for fun? What kind of question is that? First of all, he didn't have much free time anyway. Second of all, he mostly finds himself having fun when he's hanging out with Yugi. Well, there's his answer.

"I use my time off to spend with Yugi. That's always fun." he smiled and looked to Yugi, who was now red and uplifted. 

Grandpa took in the scene and clapped his hands together. "Isn't that something!" he cried. Both of them looked toward the exclamation. "What?" Yugi asked in an amused tone.

"You two were just made for each other." Now it was both of them who were blushing. "I'm glad he's found someone like you. I can tell he's very happy." Grandpa smiled, genuinely. He was looking at Yugi as if they were speaking to each other telepathically. There was a connection there of true, 100% love and support. In that moment, Seto realized this date wasn't a test. It never was. Grandpa wanted to bond with the person who had made his grandson so happy. Seto had a new respect for Yugi's grandpa. He also had a different understanding of family. Another thing Seto admired about Yugi- he allowed him to see ordinary things in unique ways.

The rest of the dinner was spent in a comfortable calm. No interrogations happened, no accusations occurred. Everything already fell into place. The path was set for a bright future. When they said goodbye, Seto was surprisingly ready to go home. Not because he didn't enjoy himself, of course. When he got home, the first thing he did was give Mokuba a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is absolute garbage but I had the urge to write something. I just can't let this story go haha. Thanks for reading! Will there be another bonus chapter in the future? I'm not sure... maybe... probably...


End file.
